


Stay for Tonight

by nastymajesty



Series: We've Got Stadium Love [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastymajesty/pseuds/nastymajesty
Summary: There was something about keeping secrets that made them so exciting.There was something about this specific secret that, although hard to keep, was especially exciting.When they finally had the courage to grace the world with Off the Hook, things went better as planned. Marina was accepted into society, and they both became popular almost overnight. But the constant dread still clung to them like glue, even if they had no intention of showing it.





	Stay for Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm sorry I took a while to post anything new, but here we are! This took a while, but it was fun.  
> This fic was inspired by this [image](http://vanillavagabond.tumblr.com/post/163618438580/wow-i-cant-believe-theyre-dating-in-secret), by vanillavagabond on tumblr! Thank you so much for letting me write this aa <3 It was really fun!  
> This was also [cross-posted on tumblr!](http://asclepius.co.vu/post/164240917593)

i.

 

There was something about keeping secrets that made them so exciting.

There was something about this specific secret that, although hard to keep, was especially exciting.

Pearl and Marina have been lovers for a long time, all in secret from the world. No one knew, no matter how tempting it was to tell them, and they managed to keep it hidden very well. Don’t get them wrong, they wanted to be open about their relationship; but there were too many potential consequences.

While it did add to the thrill, there was still fear deep in the back of the girls minds. This fear was similar to the one they had when they first met, when Pearl first found Marina after she ran away from home in a fit and Marina had done the same to escape Octarian society. They were only secret friends then, scared of what would happen to both of them if one were to find out they befriended the enemy. A constant, tugging anxiety that they could be caught any second.

When they finally had the courage to grace the world with Off the Hook, things went better as planned. Marina was accepted into society, and they both became popular almost overnight. But the constant dread still clung to them like glue, even if they had no intention of showing it.

Even if Marina was accepted, tension between Octarians and Inklings still continued, and the disappearance of The Great Zapfish and pop star Callie of the squid sisters only fueled the flame. Rumours started that Marina was a spy, and while she tried to ignore them, she still got questions every day from persistent paparazzi about it (thankfully, every time, Pearl was there to chase them off). Pearl got her fair share of questions, too, often accused of being a traitor, helping the Octarians, or even kidnapping Callie herself. She took this better than Marina did - she didn’t care what they said or thought - but they were still annoying, nonetheless.

Their idol status was no help either. There were no rules or regulations about them dating, it had happened before with previous idols after all. But this still didn’t make them any less nervous. What if they  _ did _ get into trouble for it? They didn’t care if they lost contracts, but they were worried about the stress potentially tearing them apart. The girls were also two different species. How would the public react, to an Octoling and Inkling in love? Two sworn enemies? Only time could tell, but they were afraid of what they would be told.

Yet, despite this, keeping such a secret was exciting. It felt them with a sense of adventure. The risk filled them with adrenaline, and just made things seem so much more thrilling. That didn’t mean they weren’t careful, though.

So in the end, they still tried to keep quiet. No matter how hard or painful it was.

 

ii.

 

The night of a Splatfest concert is always exhilarating. Everyone got competitive when participating, but the concerts always brought everyone together in a magical way. The lights were always beautiful, the music went on for hours, and there were even fireworks. When Inkopolis learned they would be returning, hosted by their new biggest idols, everyone was ecstatic and talking about it for weeks. Everyone knew that these new Splatfests would be different, but had hope it would still keep its extraordinary feeling. 

Marina knew nothing about these events, however. She had never even heard of them before Pearl told her the exciting news. This made the Octoling especially nervous - so many things could go wrong. This wouldn’t be their first concert, sure, but it was their first time being part of such a big portion of Inkopolis culture.

She sat in the soft teal chair of her dressing room, staring intently at her mirror. Marina was anxious. Anxious enough to have gotten herself ready hours prior, to leave herself time to get ready emotionally. And here she was, for the past hour, trying to calm herself down. She felt like she was going to explode. She never had this problem with previous concerts, but with the recent news about the missing Zapfish, who could blame her? 

She inched close to the mirror, looking herself dead in the eyes. Her eyes were so different - her pupils were  _ sideways _ . Her mask didn’t stretch across her face, instead they were separated and almost looked like makeup. She was no inkling, she never will be. The octoling’s orbs almost looked like glass. She completely lost focus on her mirror.

Marina felt like there was a rock in her chest. Her mind felt floaty. It was like television static at full volume. 

_ What if everyone decided they hate me?,  _ the nervous voice in her head began to speak.

_ Will they boo me? Will they cancel the Splatfest last second? Can they even do that? What if Judd and Lil Judd go missing too? What if the zapfish is needed for the concert? What if Pearl hates me now? Oh god, I can’t ruin this for Pearlie. What if she never wants to see me again? What if - What if what if what if what i- _

The sound of someone bursting open broke her from her trance. The octoling realized she was no longer looking at the mirror, but her hands. She was trembling. Her breathing was heavy and slow. How long was she sitting like this?

“Marinaaa!” Shouted a sing-song voice, followed by a door closing. “We’re up in 30 minutes - Oh.”

Pearl stood at the door as Marina turned to her, slowly lifting her head. Pearl instantly knew that face. Marina only made that face when she was on the brink of tears. The octoling sat up, attempting to make herself presentable.

“Hey, ‘Rina,” Pearl took a few steps forward. There was a gentleness in her voice, which was rare for her - something no one else but Marina would ever hear. “Marina, are you okay?”

“I-I,” Marina stuttered, “I...I don’t know, Pearlie, I..” The words just couldn’t come out of her mouth. Even if she tried, the waterworks were already starting.

Pearl, now in front of her partner, put a comforting hand on Marina’s shoulder. “Marina,” She stated, pausing to get her attention.

Marina hiccuped and looked Pearl in the eyes.

“Is this about the whole Great Zapfish thing?”

The octoling sniffed and nodded. Pearl took a step back. Marina knew she was in for a pep talk.

“Well, ‘Rina!” The inkling began, “Ya know they don’t really care that much, right?”

“B-But all the news…” Marina quietly said.

“Yeah, that’s just gossip! No one listens to that kinda stuff! No one even noticed until we got news of it. It coulda been gone for days before anyone knew.” The inkling continued. “And even if they did care, you shouldn’t care!”

“Oh, w-well..”

“I know you aren’t bad, I’m not bad, neither of us are bad! So who cares about them?”

Marina smiled, just slightly, just enough for Pearl to notice. Something about her partner’s pep talks always eased her nerves, even if it was only slightly. While she didn’t feel completely great, she felt good enough to go on stage.

“That’s what I was looking for! The prettiest smile in all of Inkopolis AND Octo Valley!” Pearl said, pulling Marina out of her thoughts. Her smile grew, and then felt the Inkling’s arms around her and being pulled close in a comforting embrace.

The world seemed to be at peace for just a moment. The inkling was still standing while she was sitting, giving Pearl the rare height advantage. Not that the octoling minded, because she buried her face in the crook of her partner’s neck. Marina began to steady her breathing, matching it to Pearl’s calm one. She embraced the other’s smell, too. Vanilla with a hint of strawberry. It was welcoming. It made her feel at home.

“Will you be fine out on stage?” Pearl whispered, as gently as she could muster.

Marina inhaled. “Yeah. I think so.” She replied. It was the first sentence she actually spoke since Pearl arrived.

“Do you want me to try and delay it a few more minutes?” 

“N..No, I... think I can do this,” Marina pulled back, but Pearl kept a comforting hand on her’s. “Thank you, Pearlie.”

“Anything for you, rockstar.” The inkling said with a wink.

Marina blushed and looked away, just as one of her tentacles wiggled and wrapped around Pearl’s wrist.

The inkling looked down and snickered. “They’re doing it again!”

Marina’s eyes trailed down to Pearl’s wrist and she felt her face heat up even more. Pearl broke into laughter and pulled away.

The octoling covered her face, trying to hold back laughter and ultimately failing. “I can’t help it! They have a mind of their own!”

Marina felt like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

 

iii.

 

The inkling and octoling couple stepped off the stage with a wave, ready to let the next few bands perform for the Splatfest. Crowds were gathered around the tower, dancing and laughing. Firework were being set up. Everyone was cheerful and having the times of their lives. As soon as they were sure they were out of sight, they were hand-in-hand.

Pearl practically dragged Marina back to her tour bus, albeit a bit sluggishly. The two were clearly tired; their legs were sore, their eyes and throats burned. 

Upon entering, Pearl let go of Marina’s hand and threw herself face down onto the closest couch with a loud “WHUMP”, followed by her own “PPBTBTBTBTBHTHTHB”.

“That was really fun, Pearlie! I can’t believe I was so worried before…” 

The inkling lifted her head. “What’d I tell ya? Nothing to worry about, ‘Rina,” she replied, then flopped back down.

Marina smiled and sat herself down next to Pearl, carefully moving her legs onto her lap and lounging back. The octoling stared at the ceiling, listening carefully to the distant, muffled beats of the Splatfest concert and the ink-battles happening nearby. Something about them soothed her thoughts, drifting her off to her own little world.

She didn’t realize she was falling asleep until she felt weight being lifted from her lap as Pearl stood from the couch. She sat up and blinked.

Before she could register where Pearl was going, the inkling was leaning towards her. Their faces were so close, Marina could feel her partner’s hot breath on her chin. That was certainly unexpected, but not unwelcome.

“Hi.” Pearl whispered.

“Oh...Hello,”

Pearl held Marina’s zipper, tugging it upwards. “Heeeeeeyyyy,”

“Hey,” The octoling hushed, blushing hard and smiling at the other’s antics.

The two stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like eternity, waiting for the other to move. Marina couldn’t remember if they locked the door or not, but she didn’t care. 

The two leaned towards each other at the same time, closing their eyes and kissing each other softly. It was long, but sweet and passionate. They finally pulled apart and there was silence for a few seconds before they broke into a fit of giggles.

“What’s so funny?” Marina snorted.

“I-I don’t know! You’re just…” The inkling puffed her cheeks and pouted. “You’re cute!”

“Aww, Pearlie, you’re cute too!”

“N-No!! I mean, yes! I am! But,” Pearl sputtered, shuffling herself onto Marina’s lap.

The octoling tensed for a second, confused, before relaxing and wrapping her arms around the inkling’s waist and peppering her neck with a few kisses

“But?” she said, burying her face in Pearl’s shoulder.

“...I ‘dunno. It’s just…This is nice.”

Pearl sighed and draped her arms over her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

“I kinda don’t want stuff like this to end, I guess,” She continued.

The octoling pulled back and kissed her partner’s forehead. “Me too…”

They sat in silence, simply holding each other and occasionally kissing, for what felt like hours.

Moments like these didn’t happen often between these two much anymore, with their busy schedules and lack of alone time. But when it did, they cherished it, forgetting all the problems in the world. Their burdens were almost nonexistent. They were together, they were happy, and they planned to keep it that way. Marina hummed to the distant music playing over an ink battle, rubbing Pearl’s back and letting her girlfriend melt in her arms.

The sound of someone pounding on the door made them both jump and scramble off of each other. Pearl fell on the ground with a loud ‘THUD’.

“Girls? Is everything alright in there?” shouted a voice on the other side.

Marina held a hand out for the inkling and helped her up just as the door opened ( _ she couldn’t believe she forgot to lock it, oh god, they could’ve been caught- _ ).

“Yep! Everything’s fine and dandy here. Nothin’ to worry about.” Pearl chimed, completely unfazed by the sudden interruption. Marina nervously played with her tentacle, avoiding all eye contact and trying her hardest not to blush.

“Hmph. Well, stage rotation is in 10 minutes, you all better get out there soon.” the man, presumably their manager, grumbled. 

“Yes, sir,” the duo said in unison.

As soon as he was gone and out of sight, the two looked at each other and laughed.

“He almost caught us!” 

“That would have been so embarrassing! How would we explain ourselves?”

“We would’ve been in so much trouble!”

Their laughter died down and they both began to get ready as fast as they could. While they were a bit shaken, they managed to be as excited and lively as ever.

That was the thing about secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, feedback is greatly appreciated! ♥ I hope you all liked it and thank you for reading!!


End file.
